Once Upon A Warrior
by silverheart34
Summary: Henry is safe, Storybrooke is safe. However, when Emma disappears along with Hook, Regina, Belle, Charming, and Henry, they are sent on another journey. Will they get back to home, or will they stay in the warrior world? And will they destroy an enemy thought dead, or will she destroy them?
1. Peace and Quiet?

**Once upon A Warrior Cats**

**Chapter 1 Nice and quiet?**

I gave a content sigh, we saved Henry and Storybrooke. However, I felt that there couldn't be peace. There was a feeling that I have to do something, maybe because I was the Savior this feeling would never leave. I heard a knock at the door and thought, _"Must be Henry from school." _But when I got up from the couch, I felt like the ground was waving up and down like an ocean. When I opened the door, I felt like I was going to faint.  
"Mom are you okay?" Henry asked. I couldn't hear anything anymore everything was starting to go black. The last thing I heard was Henry saying,  
"Wait Mom, I'll get Grandma and Grandpa!"


	2. defentely not Storybrooke

I couldn't open my eyes, I could only hear people mutter above me.  
"Where am I?" I asked. Someone snorted and said,  
"Where are you? Did squirrels bury nuts in your brain or something? Your in Thunderclan territory!" Now I felt like I hit my head.  
"Thunderclan? Is that in Storybrooke?" I didn't know why but it felt like my hearing became magnified and I could hear the people muttering,  
"Storybrooke?"  
"Are you sure we should tell Bramblestar?" I could finally open my eyes, but instead of people, I saw a gray cat and a golden colored cat.  
"Hey boys, where are your owners?" They both snarled and said,  
"Are you calling us _kittypets_?!" I felt my heart stop. They were TALKING! I stammered,  
"Ttttttalking cats!" The gray colored cat stepped up to me and said,  
"You must be a very confused she-cat, if you want here is some water." I moved my hand, but instead of my hand, I saw a small white paw. As I looked at my reflection in the curved leaf, I saw instead of my normal refection, there was a small white cat looking at me.


	3. Two More Disapperences

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS OR ONCE UPON A TIME! I only made up the name Blizzardfur!**

I started running as fast as I could repeating to myself, _"Find help, find help." _I ran into Granny's and said,  
"Everyone! Something's wrong with Emma!" I watched Ruby, Snow, Regina, and Hook follow me out the door! As we ran back to the house, I heard Snow and Ruby ask,  
"Well, Henry, where's Emma?" I couldn't answer, Emma had been right in front of me!  
"Henry, never raise a false alarm like that ever again!" Regina said.  
"But she was right here, she was acting like she was dizzy!" Although I said that, I could tell they didn't believe me.  
"Sorry Henry, but if Emma fainted, she would be here." I opened my mouth to answer, but we all heard Mr. Gold yelling,  
"HOOK!" Mary Margret and Regina looked at Hook and asked,  
"What did you do this time?" He replied,  
"I didn't do anything." At that moment we heard,  
"You're dead!" I glanced at the small group and asked,  
"Is Emma with Mr. Gold?" Before anyone could answer, the door burst open and a furious Mr. Gold came in.

I didn't recognized I had fainted until I woke up in a little shelter and heard more voices outside. The same gray cat came in and said,  
"Are you okay now? Lionblaze helped me carry you to our camp." I tilted my head, Lionblaze, who would name a cat Lionblaze? As I started to ask more questions I heard a voice say,  
"Dovewing!" Dovewing started to go out but looked at me and said,  
"Come on! Bramblestar will want to meet you!" I carefully got on my four legs and headed through the doorway. The world was so different, there was so many different cats outside.  
_"Strange_ _magic."_ I thought as the cats looked at me. One cat came up to me, he seamed like he was in charge.  
"Are you from the other clans?" He asked kindly. I shook my head and said,  
"I don't know anybody here, can you help me?" He turned his head and looked at another smaller cat. She nodded, and the ruler looked at me and said,  
"You may join us as a warrior. What is your name?" I didn't know what to say, so I said,  
"Give me one." He nodded and said,  
"Your name can be Blizzardfur.

Mr. Gold honestly looked like he was ready to kill Hook.  
"Mr. Gold, what's the matter?" Mary Margret asked. He growled and replied  
"Belle is missing. Who else could take her?" I stood in front of Mr. Gold and said,  
"Hook couldn't have done it. He came when I said that Emma was missing." I turned back to the others and noticed that everyone was smiling. Regina said,  
"Wait, has anyone seen David?" Everyone looked at me, this time with genuine concern in their eyes. This time I smiled and said,  
"Believe me now?"


	4. Worries and Threats

**I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME AND WARRIORS. P.S I KNOW CHARMING CAN'T LEAVE NEVERLAND NOW, BUT OH WELL! :p**

Dovewing's POV

I playfully bumped into Blizzardfur and said,  
"Wow Blizzardfur! Really fits you!" She gave a small smile and said,  
"Thanks. Do you mind if I see your leader?" I nodded my head and watched her awkwardly walk to Bramblestar. Lionblaze walked up behind me and said,  
"Having fun with Blizzardfur?" I made my voice deep and puffed up my chest and said,  
"Lionblaze no trust strangers." All of a sudden a snarl came from the entrance and we saw a Shadowclan warrior! He growled and said,  
"Darkstar demands to know if you accept her proposal or if you wish your clan to go to war?" Bramblestar shouted,  
"ENOUGH! Tell your leader a gathering is coming up soon, I'll talk to her then. The warrior turned nodded and turned around walked back the way he came. Blizzardfur walked to me and asked,  
"Is this Darkstar as terrible as she sounds?"  
I felt my claws unsheathe as I said,  
"She is a monster. She murdered Blackstar and Russetfur."  
She gasped and muttered under her breath,  
"So much for peace."

Mary Margret's POV

I started to panic. Now that we had established that Hook hadn't taken Belle, I asked,  
"Guys, do you think people like Greg and Tamara are back?" Mr. Gold nodded his head and said,  
"Maybe, but they would try to destroy magic instead of kidnap people." Hook then said,  
"While we try to find Emma and David, I think I should take care of Henry." Regina shook her head and said,  
"You know, Henry still has his father and me." I heard him mutter something under his breath and said,  
"Why are we wasting our time, when we could help find Emma." I cleared my throat and said,  
"And David." Hook nodded his head and Ruby said,  
"How about we keep an eye out for suspects on who would do this?" We all nodded our heads and left. Regina took Henry's hand and led him out the door toward her house.

Emma's POV

I followed Dovewing to the entrance where I was supposed to sit the night through. She looked at me and smiled,  
"New warriors sit here throughout the night in silence to guard the camp. Tomorrow you'll have to sleep in the den you woke up in, there is not enough room in the warrior's den." I nodded my head and laid down. Dovewing giggled and said,  
"I guess I better to bed, see you in the morning!" I watched her walk to the fallen tree den and disappear. I looked up at the stars and wondered what everyone was doing in Storybrooke. I wanted to call out to my family but Dovewing said I couldn't talk. A branch snapped and I quickly stood up, and I unseathed my claws. The footsteps started to fade away and I remembered when I nearly got myself killed by an ogre in the Enchanted Forest. The memory brought down my heart and I tucked my head in my paws and closed my eyes.

Henry's POV

I sneaked out of Regina's house and took a small walk. I kept walking until I heard a voice say,  
"Lad, what are you doing out so late?" I turned my head and saw Hook watching me. I shrugged my shoulders and said,  
"I'm just clearing my head." He chuckled and said,  
"You miss your mother, don't you?" I closed my eyes and said,  
"Yes, I miss her." I looked up at the stars and asked,  
"Do you think Emma sees the stars where ever she is?" He nodded and said,  
"Of course, she sometimes looked at the stars when we where in Neverland. You better go back to the queen and your father, they'll be mad your with me." The exact moment Hook said that, Regina and Neil came running saying,  
"Henry, we've been worried about you! Why are you with him?!" I watched Hook walk away and felt Regina and Neil take me back to Regina's house.


End file.
